From sunset to sunrise
by Iwaizumi Hajime
Summary: Tú estas ahí, mas allá de mis extendidos brazos. Simplemente nos acercamos y nos separamos una y otra vez. Serie de drabbles/Viñetas.
1. Confesiones ajenas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y Production I.G.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a** _Ren T. Dankworth_ **por corregir todos mis errores.**

 **Notas: Serie de drabbles/viñetas sin relación en la gran mayoría de las veces, basados en la tabla Ilusoria de LJ.**

* * *

 **Confesiones Ajenas**

 **. . .**

—Por favor, sal conmigo Kise-kun.

Detuvo su caminar estrepitosamente, sus pies se aferraron al suelo como si estuviesen pegados con cemento. Había llegado en un momento sumamente incómodo, y no es como si le interesase demasiado los asuntos de Kise con las chicas, en Teikō no era extraño verlo salir varias veces del gimnasio para un encuentro de ese tipo, pero era molesto el cómo aun pasados casi dos años las cosas no hubiesen cambiado en lo absoluto. En primer lugar porque Kise ya no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que tuviese que ver con ser famoso, y en segundo: asuntos con chicas estaban lejos de ser prioridad con la Interhigh a la vuelta de la esquina, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que Kise no dudaría ni un segundo en declinar la oferta.

—Lo lamento, pero ya hay alguien que me gusta. — Por un momento su respiración se detuvo, sólo para escuchar el sonido de la brisa retumbando por todo el lugar.

Los sollozos de una chica hicieron eco en sus oídos, el imaginar el rostro afligido de Kise se sentía extrañamente satisfactorio, aunque muy a pesar de su curiosidad, no quería verlo de frente, no quería enfrentar una vez más esa expresión que rara vez le hiere el orgullo. La chica se alejó cautelosamente con pequeños pasos que apenas tocaban el suelo, desapareciendo entre los jardines que rodeaban a la escuela Kaijo.

—Sigues siendo cruel con las chicas, ¿Eh, Kise?

La sorpresa es una expresión poco frecuente en Ryōta, hay tantas expresiones que no conoce de él, y tiene curiosidad por descubrir todas y cada una de ellas, sigue siendo un bastardo idiota al que poco le importan las situaciones incómodas -haciendo algunas excepciones como esa- , especialmente cuando se trata del rubio molesto que le reta a un _one-on-one_ de vez en cuando, no es para nada necesario ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Kise murmura su nombre con esa muletilla particular que perfora su cerebro, y le obliga a besarle detrás del gran gimnasio en dónde pronto tendrán un partido de práctica.

—¿Debería esperar una confesión así de parte tuya, Kise?


	2. Antes del amanecer I

**Antes del amanecer**

 ** _Parte I_**

 _. . ._

El tono escarlata en las muñecas de Kise es tan hermoso que podría sentarse a pintar su silueta llena de marcas en un gran lienzo y colgarlo en la pared más cercana. Su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sudor es una obra de arte creada por los más grandes artistas del mundo, y su cuerpo lujurioso es tan perfecto como para imaginar que existe.

El cigarro se consume lentamente entre calada y calada, y el alcohol en su sangre le está cobrando factura. Kise se retuerce entre las sábanas y las cadenas hacen un ruido errático que le funde el cerebro poco a poco. Quiere probar un poco de sus labios rojos e hinchados, beber del olor tan particular de su cuerpo y unirse como trágicos amantes antes del amanecer. Entregarle todo de él, su cuerpo y alma en un acto carnal y enfermizo, en un esfuerzo en vano para que este le perdone por capturarlo y privarlo de su libertad.

No necesita más que saber que le ama y escuchar sus sollozos mezclados con gemidos que pronuncian su nombre con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Kise es una obra de arte con un aroma y vida particular, un ser humano preso entre la lujuria y una bizarra forma de amor. Y él es lo suficientemente cruel como para aprovecharse de eso, y profanarlo una y otra vez, impidiendo que siquiera tenga tiempo de luchar y en cambio se derrita entre sus brazos y sus besos con sabor a maldad.


	3. Frente al espejo

Frente al espejo.

Tenía 11 años cuando su madre le llevó por primera vez al lugar dónde ella trabajaba seis días a la semana.

Los reflectores eran enormes, como los planetas que solía mirar en documentales y revistas científicas; las maquillistas eran pequeñas muñecas de porcelana como las que su hermana mayor coleccionaba con mucho entusiasmo y alegría, y cada set era como una pequeña parte del mundo, un lugar diferente como las postales que su padre mandaba frecuentemente especialmente para él.

Aprendió de primera mano primero a cómo conseguir juguetes y después mostrar un rostro angelical para obtener contratos millonarios con compañías que apenas conocía, aprendió que una sonrisa era suficiente para que el mundo te llenara de placeres y que un rostro como el suyo podía darle todo lo que pudiese desear, excepto sinceridad.

Tenía 11 años cuando el gran espejo dentro de su camerino dejó de reflejar al Kise Ryouta que creía en fantasmas, al Ryouta que jugaba todos los días entre montones de niños despreocupados como él. Tenía 11 años cuando una máscara hecha de maquillaje y mentiras cubrió su piel.

Fue entonces que el espejo se empañó de recuerdos y reflejó al Ryouta que lloraba silenciosamente en medio de personas artificiales y que daban miedo, aun así se empapó de ilusiones y más sonrisas falsas, para que el Ryouta que había ocultado en el fondo de su corazón no se rompiera nunca.


	4. Manos frías

Manos frías.

Nieve.

Por todos lados y en cada rincón del centro de Shibuya, la ciudad prácticamente se había vuelto una manta de color blanco que le derretía la piel con cada copo de nieve que se incrustaba en sus descubiertas manos. Seguía preguntándose a sí mismo porque había esperado casi cuarenta minutos frente a la estación más concurrida del mundo mientras la nieve le está dando algo más una simple gripe por un idiota que vivía a menos de 20 minutos de la estación caminando, aunque sí, también se preguntó porque no había llevado unos guantes con él. El viaje desde Kanagawa no era para nada corto, en lo absoluto.

Le había citado a las 4:00 p.m. y muy a pesar de conocer a ese cabeza hueca irresponsable e impuntual seguía esperando, porque sabía que él llegaría en cualquier momento, algunas veces se cuestionaba si sería capaz de dejarlo ir de una vez por todas, lamentarse por un tiempo y después seguir adelante como si nada hubiese pasado.

Estaba tan asqueado de tan absurda farsa, estaba tan asqueado de Aomine Daiki, pero esa sonrisa llena de ego y locura borraba todo indicio de molestia, los besos cargados de pasión eliminaban cada pensamiento relacionado con la palabra _arrepentimiento_. Estaba tan aferrado a él, como un árbol lo está a su raíz, por ello no le importó cuando Daiki por fin apareció burlándose sobre él, llamándolo Hachiko, como el perro fiel que esperó por muchos años a su dueño en esa misma estación. Al final de cuentas el simple hecho de que Aomine pronunciase su nombre o rozara su piel bastaba para confundirlo y seguir con esa mentira sin final.


	5. En la palma de su mano II

En la palma de su mano.

 _Parte II_

Sus manos sintieron alivio cuando Aomine quitó las cadenas que lo mantenían atado al respaldo de la cama, dio un respingo cuando este le cargó sin mayor reparo y lo llevó hasta la tina de baño donde el agua relajó sus músculos y el toque de la esponja arrancaba suspiros de satisfacción de él.

No era necesario saber que Aomine le tocaba con delicadeza como si el acto atroz que había cometido hacia unas horas nunca hubiese pasado, como si sus súplicas no hubiesen sido ignoradas y su cuerpo no doliera como mil agujas perforando su piel y cada marca gritara su nombre. Pero _ése_ _Aomine_ era parte del que amaba, su enfermizo juego lo había arrastrado al punto en el que era incapaz de negarse a cualquier petición y en cambio se aferrara a su cuerpo sin que este le diese tregua alguna.

Aomine había cambiado tanto, algunas veces era imposible reconocerlo y había otras veces -como en esos momentos- donde Daiki besaba su frente con ternura, desmoronando cualquier defensa y donde sus lágrimas estrujaban su corazón, permitiéndose abrazarle y olvidar momentáneamente que su relación estaba hecha pedazos y lo único que los mantenía unidos era su extraña aflicción.


End file.
